Behind The Music: The Albert Wesker 7
by TJ Depp
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Albert Wesker decided to start up a band? And did you ever THEN wonder what would happen if VH 1 decided to do an expose on them?


Disclaimer: I don't know own VH 1, Resident Evil, Capcom, or any of the characters.

A/N: This came to me at work and it was written with the help of my best friend Jenni Jo. This is kind of a stretch character wise, but if you take this all with a grain of salt, it's kinda funny. :) Enjoy! I also wrote this in a crappy screenplay format because it was way too hard to put it into story format. Hope it's not too confusing.

* * *

Open on a home movie quality video of a birthday party. It is sunny and bright, the camera is shaking all around as people whoop and laugh. The view stabilizes on an overweight man who is in a loud Hawaiian T-Shirt, drawstring sweat pants and Birkenstocks. He has stringy blonde hair and a cheap pair of sunglasses on. He stumbles around, waving a drink as he nears a pool.

MAN #1: (chanting) OPEN BAR! OPEN BAR!

The people around him, who are dressed in shorts and bikini tops or just shorts. They all look strung out on drugs or liquor.

MAN #1: (still chanting) OPEN BAR! OPEN BAR!

Another blond haired man is behind him, bare cheated and in military fatigues. He is drunkenly playing drums on partially empty beer bottles with chopsticks. He watches MAN #1 walk past then waves his sticks in the air.

MAN #2: That's right. You show them! You show--- (he throws up violently)  
MAN #1 over balances and starts to fall into the pool. Just before he hits the water the shot freezes.

V.O: Tonight, the story of an icon. A man who rose through a multitude of obstacles and over came his past, only to be haunted by demons in his future. And his band who traipsed through the bowls of hell and the ecstasy of Heaven without blinking. Now the story of a dream; the story of The Albert Wesker 7.

CUE BEHIND THE MUSIC theme music with the words MONEY, FAME, SEX, LOVE, ROCK & ROLL followed by BEHIND THE MUSIC: THE ALBERT WESKER 7 blazing across the screen.

Shot of an unassuming house in a middle class suburb of Seattle, Washington.

V.O.: The journey started here, in the outskirts of Seattle, Washington. Born on October 7th, 1957 to Martin and Naomi Wesker was Albert Walter Wesker. They lived in their modest four bedroom home, his father a photographer and mother a newspaper journalist for the Seattle Post-Intelligencer.

SHOT of MARTIN WESKER, a good looking man in his late 60's. Below his picture reads MARTIN WESKER, FATHER.

MARTIN: Al was a good kid, never really talked much though. Kept to himself, but I blame myself for that. I was really around much when he was a kid.

SHOTS of various family pictures that contain NAOMI WESKER and ALBERT, sans MARTIN. Most of them show ALBERT looking sullen and by the age of 5 is wearing sunglasses.

SHOT OF NAOMI WESKER, who doesn't look her 70 years. Below her appears NAOMI WESKER, MOTHER.

NAOMI: Yeah, when he was 5 or so he started wearing sunglasses. The doctors said that it was because he felt like he couldn't face the outside world and was trying to shield himself from it. Frankly, I think it was just because he thought he looked cool. Poor boy got picked on a lot. (laughs) Oooh, good times.

MORE PHOTOGRAPHS.

V.O. The years passed. Albert graduated high school, and attended college at Evergreen State College. He obtained a Masters of Environmental Studies, as well as a Criminal Justice degree from the accredited Hamilton University. He then bid adieu to his home state and proceeded to Raccoon City, where he became the Captain of the famous Raccoon City Police division of the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad.

CUT TO: ALBERT WESKER, sunglasses and sitting on a lawn chair in front of a very beautiful home.

WESKER: College was great man, and I met a lot of great people there. One of which was Jack Krauser, who became our drummer.

CUT TO A photo of JACK KRAUSER. He is a very tall, very handsome young man holding a beer bottle. JACK is sporting a crew cut, face paint and baggy army fatigues. He's holding up the peace sign with his free hand, sticking out his tongue.

V.O. : Wesker and Krauser split ways after graduation, each joining the military in some capacity. Wesker for S.T.A.R.S. and Krauser for the Central Intelligence Agency. They stayed in touch, Jack being a sounding board for Wesker during his tumultuous time at the R.P.D.

CUT TO: WESKER

WESKER: Yeah, the S.T.A.R.S. gig was great, allowed me to meet a lot of people... Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield. But, yeah, I know everyone has their own opinion of me after the whole Umbrella fiasco. I'm just gonna say this once, okay? I did what any man would do - I looked out of myself. End of story. Can--Can we turn off the camera now? PLEASE!

SHOTS of UMBRELLA INCORPERATED, logo and some random silent news broadcasts regarding the situation.

V.O.: Although never formally charged, some alleged that Albert had a hand in the viral outbreak that consumed Raccoon City. After the disaster, Wesker dropped out off of the radar, only to turn back up one fateful day, in Chicago.

COMMERCIAL BREAK #1

OPEN on ALBERT WESKER, sitting on his bed in his small room, plucking at a guitar. He's talking to the interviewer and smiling.

WESKER: ... Yeah, see I used to look out that tiny window there at the top of the wall and I'd think that my life wasn't that great. But, hell, who has really accomplished what I have, ya know? Hey, you wanna hear the beginning intro to _Ada_?

V.O. : It was on a blustery Chicago day that a down on his luck Wesker saw , who he regards as, his savior.

CUT TO: Shot of a lonely side street in Chicago, Illinois.

WESKER: (strumming guitar) I was really in the dumps, man. I had people giving me heat after the whole Umbrella scandal. I was living on the streets (gets choked up). You don't know how hard it is, being on the bad side of life. I ate trash out of dumpsters, slept on boxes, used newspapers as blankets. LIfe was tough, ya know. Then I saw the one person who changed my life.

SHOT OF CHRISTOPHER REDFIELD at a desk, talking on the phone and wearing a badge. A plaque on the desk reads CAPTAIN CHRISTOPHER REDFIELD, C.P.D.

V.O.: And that person was Chris Redfield, a former co-worker of Albert's. No one was more shocked to see him more than Captain Redfield.

CUT TO:

CHRIS REDFIELD, behind his desk, hands clasped, looking handsome.

CHRIS: The first thing I thought was - well - I wanted to kill the _bleep_. But then I saw how horrible he looked and that just made me even happier. I guess my kindess, and a small amount of information, won over and I decided that he shouldn't be allowed to roam the streets all filthy. Although that would be kind of fitting.

SHOT of CHRIS and JILL REDFIELD'S suburbian home, the same one WESKER is sitting in PRESENT DAY.

V.O.: Chris took Albert into he and his wife Jill's home and allowed him to sleep in this room -

CUT TO, SHOT of PRESENT DAY. WESKER is sitting on his twin bed, strumming a guitar.

V.O.: (con't.) It was in this very place that Albert Wesker first picked up his guitar, which he apptly named Veronica. He found the instrament under a pile of rags and quickly took to it, using it to help soothe away his stress and melencholy. The music he created inspired him to teach a class at the local Y.M.C.A., promoting youth awareness of music education. And it wasn't long before Albert Wesker came up with the idea for The Albert Wesker 7.

COMMERICAL BREAK #2

FADE IN on an ARENA PACKED FULL OF PEOPLE, screaming and throwing their underware on stage. ALBERT WESKER, JACK KRAUSER, and DARRYL: THE GANADOS CHAINSAW GUY are grooving out. WESKER is on lead vocals and guitar, KRAUSER is playing the dums while DARRYL is pounding at the keyboard. They end their set.

WESKER: (over microphone) GOOD NIGHT LOS ANGELES!

The crowd goes wild as DARRYL grabs his chainsaw and revvs it. They continue to scream, chanting "_ENCORE! ENCORE!"_ WESKER starts up the begining chords to "_Ada_". The crowd keeps screaming.

V.O.: These were the glory days of The Albert Wesker 7. They hit the Billboard Top #100 with hits like _Ada, Chris is a Beechard, Leon Loves Claire, Sunglasses are 'Da Bomb Yo_ and _Climbing the Stairs to Heaven From A Well_

CUT TO PRESENT DAY. WESKER is strumming on his guitar.

WESKER: (singing to the tune of _Mandy_ by Barry Manilow_) Oh Ada, you came and you killed without thinking and Leon pushed you away oh Ada. Oh Ada, well, screw you and forget you my mem'ry, who needs you really? Oh Ada_... (normal voice) Yeah, that was a pretty big hit for us. Jack, man (laughs) He didn't know which way to go when I started humming it. He was all "Whoa - this is a ballad!" 'Cause he wanted to do hard rock (chuckles, looks sad). I miss him, I miss my friend (tear slips down a cheek). Can we take a break? Thanks...

SHOT OF THE YMCA, KIDS PLAYING INSIDE

V.O.: During a lull in the busy days he spent at the Chicago Community Y.M.C.A., Wesker got together with his old college friend Jack Krauser. They hung here

SHOT OF THE REDFIELDS' GARAGE

V.O.: (con't) and would spend time grooving to their favorites like Mili Vinilli, MC Hammer, and Celine Dion. During one such jam session Wesker threw out the idea of a band - The Albert Wesker 7. Krauser loved it.

CUT TO

SHOT OF JACK KRAUSER, smoking a cigerette, sporting a beard and wearing a white Miami Vice type shirt. Below the picture it reads: JACK KRAUSER, ORIGINAL MEMBER OF TAW7, FEBRUARY 26TH, 2000.

KRAUSER: See, this is the way it went. Me and Al were just rocking out and Al's all, "We should start a rock band." and I'm like "Word, yo. That's tight." The only thing I wasn't keen on was the name... I mean, he could have called it The Jack and Al Hour or Jack and Al's. But that's cool. The Albert Wesker 7 just kinda rolls off of your tounge (wiggles in chair) Hey - Hey - you got any blow?

CUT TO:

Y.M.C.A. gymnasium, empty.

V.O.: The Albert Wesker 7, now with a front man and a drummer, played their first gig here in the gymnasium of the Chicago Y. It was the annual Teen Valentine's Day Dance and they were psyched. A local newstation did a story on the event and here is an exclusive clip.

CUT TO: A newscast from Februrary of 2002. WESKER is standing in front of his set with JACK at his side. They are both wearing typical Seattle Grunge outfits and sporting shaggy, greasy hair.

NEWSWOMAN: Hi! I'm Teri Morales here for Channel 4 News. I'm here tonight with the up and coming rock band, The Albert Wesker 7 and their members: Drummer Jack Krauser and Lead Singer and Bassist Albert Wesker. (turns toward them) HI guys! How are ya doing?

WESKER: Great Teri.

KRAUSER: Yeah, it's an honor just to play here.

In the background teenagers are running around, jumping on the drums and off the set.

MORALES: How's it feel to be down here at the Y?

WESKER: It's great, ya know, helping out the youth. I had it tough growing up and what I want to do now is thank all of the people who helped me along the way by showing my gratitute for the community. The children are our future, the children are our future. Do-Do you like kids, Teri?

MORALES: Uh, sure, I love kids.

KRAUSER: This son of a _bleep_ loves kids.

WESKER: Yeha, I love kids, long walks on the beach and rocking out. Which is what we're going to do tonight! YEAAH! (pause) You smell pretty, Teri.

MORALES: (confused) Thanks (to camera) Back to you, Ted!

CUT TO: SHOTS OF ALBERT AND KRAUSER PLAYING DIFFERENT VENUES.

V.O.: The two attended many different gigs, including more Teen Dances and local county fairs. But their big break came when Chris Redfield asked the band to play at his sister Claire's wedding. The venue was small but it marked a turning point in their lives.

WESKER: So Chris asked me to play at Claire and Leon's wedding which Jack and I were both all for. It was such an honor for us to do this.

CUT TO: CLAIRE REDFIELD-KENNEDY, a pretty woman in her mid 20's. BELOW is captioned: CLAIRE REDFIELD-KENNEDY - BRIDE.

CLAIRE: I was really shocked when Chris told me who'd be playing at my wedding. Frankly I was upset because I'd had my heart set on a DJ. But I went along with it and I was moderately happy with the results. They wrote a song just for the occasion called _"Leon Loves Claire"._ Which I'm sure everyone knows that song by now.

CUT TO: LEON SCOTT KENNEDY, a droolworthy hunk of a man in his late 20's. BELOW is captioned: LEON S. KENNEDY - GROOM.

LEON: That song they wrote, _"Leon Loves Claire_" was pretty great. Luckily for them, a good friend of mine is a record producer at Virgin and was able to make it to our wedding.

CUT TO: GREG BILLMONT, an older, squat, balding white male who is dressed to the hilt in silver and gold chains.

GREG: (move emphatically and gesters as he speaks) The first thing I thought when I saw these guys was "Wow". They had stage presence, which you don't really get a lot of these days. I just had to have them! So I went up to Al and I was like "Man, you guys are sounding hot. You gotta cut a track with me, lay it down!"

CUT TO: WESKER

WESKER: I couldn't believe that mother _bleeping_ Greg Billmont wanted to have _us_ cut a track. It was a damned dream come true.

SHOT OF WESKER singing in a sound room with BILLMONT sitting outside at the controls. He is singing acapella and is alone in the room.

V.O.: Jack and Wesker turned out 12 songs in under a month, coming up with their debut CD _Hey Ohh!._ It was released on November 21st, 1999. The public ate it up. Soon, the YMCA became a thing of the past as sales of their first The Albert Wesker 7 were booked in many small gigs in the Seattle area. Their success was taking them places they'd never dreamt of, and places that they never wanted to go.

CUT TO: SHOT OF KRUASER HANDCUFFED, BEING LOADED INTO A COP CAR.

V.O.: Next, the price of fame .

SHOT OF WESKER:

WESKER: I never even thought that this could happen to us, I thought we were stronger than ever.

V.O.: Coming up on Behind the Music The Albert Wesker 7.

COMMERICAL #3

OPEN on THE BAND, now with a keyboardist DARRYL: THE GANADOS CHAINSAW GUY. They are warming up before a performance by playing the opening lines to _"Leon Loves Claire"_.

V.O.: By the next year the band had released two new albums, _Big Balls_ and _Keep it Fresh, Keep it Real_ and aquired a keyboard player, Darryl.

SHOT OF DARRYL, NEMESIS of RESIDENT EVIL 4,with his chainsaw on his lap and burlap sack on head. He's smoking a cigerette through the mouth opening in the sack.

Below is captioned, DARRYL, KEYBOARDS (2000-2001)

DARRYL: (with British accent) I was a mate of Albert's from way back. He called me one day and wanted me to play the 'rums for the band. I was more than honored. That wanker is a great boy; a great man with a lot of talent.

V.O.: So the band played on, stronger than ever. But their high came crashing down in December of 2001 when Jack Krauser was arrested on drug charges.

SHOT OF a dilapitaed house in a slum neighborhood.

V.O.: (con't) It was here, miles away from their penthouse suite, that police officers were called for disorderly conduct. They arrived on the scene to find the home perilously packed with people who were doing many different types of drugs. Among them was Jack Krauser. Krauser was arrested but released on two million dollars bond.

CUT TO: KRAUSER

KRAUSER: That was a bad time you know. But I'm clean (sniffs) and I've been clean for about six months now (sniffs). Being in jail for those 45 minutes really hardened me, ya know (sniffs again and nose starts to bleed) Damn...

V.O.: Krauser, with the help of Wesker, posted bond. But in doing so, they lost their lead keyboardist.

CLOSE UP of a black and white promo picture of THE ALBERT WESKER 7. The three are on rocks over looking the ocean, zoom in on DARRYL.

CUT TO: DARRYL

DARRYL: After that whole row with the billy blues I thought it was time to get out of the band. I didn't want to be associated with that crap, ya know what I'm saying mate. I had to look out for myself. And my saw (revvs chainsaw)

V.O. : The Albert Wesker 7's future seemed grim. Jack Krauser was facing multiple criminal charges, stemming from drug posession to lewedness with an animal. His court date was a frenzy of media, and it put a strain on his long standing friendship with Albert Wesker.

WESKER: Things were said at the trial that made me look like a monster. Anyone who knows me would understand that isn't me... anymore. At the time I really did hold it against Jack. He was my best friend and I couldn't understand why he would say the stuff he did.

CUT TO:

VIDEOTAPED PORTION OF THE JACK KRAUSER TRIAL. JACK is at the stand, dressed nicely in his best Miami Vice type suit.

LAWYER: Mr. Krauser, were you doing any illegal substances at the time of your arrest?

JACK: Perhaps.

LAWYER: Perhaps? You either were or you weren't, Mr. Krauser. There's not much room for argument there.

JACK: I was under the influence of an illegal substance, but not to my knowledge. My bandmate, Albert Walter Wesker, knew this but did not disclose the information to me.

LAWYER: Are you saying he "spiked" your drink?

JACK: Yes, sir.

THE CROWD collectively gasps and WESKER, who is sitting in the audience, gasps and looks around.

LAWYER: And how did this happen? Was he with you during your time at 1121 Cage Drive?

JACK: No, sir. Mr. Wesker was doing hits of UMB 3 before I left for the party. I was drinking a glass of wine and it's a possibility that he could have laced my drink when my back was turned.

LAWYER: Could you please tell the court what UMB 3 is?

JACK: Yes. It was a chemical manufactured by the late company Umbrella. Mr. Wesker was one of their operatives, pretty high up if I may say so. He aquired the drug when the company crashed. We both have had experience with chemistry and were able to manufacture it ourselves.

WESKER: (O.S.) That is a lie! Jack, why are you lying! What is this? Stop lying you filthy liar!

JUDGE: (pounds gravel) Mr. Wesker, please, settle down now or I will be forced to remove you from the courtroom.

WESKER comes into frame, climbing over the partition that seperates the gallery from the trial area. Two large security guards rush forward.

WESKER: I did no such thing! I did no such thing. I am going to wipe that smile off of your face Jack. You--You just watch me do it, too!

JUDGE: Guards, remove this man. (bangs gavel) I demand order! I demand order!

CUT TO:

WESKER singing alone in the soundroom again.

V.O.: It seemed at The Albert Wesker 7 was falling apart at the seams. Or was it?

CUT TO: WESKER present day.

WESKER: (laughing) Yeah, Barry--- Barry, that crazy son of a bleep saved our butts.

V.O.: Next on Behind the Music: The Albert Wesker 7.


End file.
